


Sloppy Kisses

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can you do a Matt Murdock x Baby!Reader where the reader wakes up in the morning and the reader tries to ‘kiss’ Matt on the cheek





	Sloppy Kisses

Matt got tired at the end of the day, that was a given. You were the only thing that kept him from collapsing the second he got through the door. He’d have Jessica or Luke babysit you while he was out being a vigilante, but when he opened the door, hearing your giggle was enough to wash off the stress of the day.

“Where’s my little girl?” Matt asked, tossing his keys down on the table. Luke came into the room, your hands wrapped around his neck and babbling away. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hey, man, thanks for watching her.” Your lurch your body towards your father and he catches you with a wide smile on his face. “Hey, pretty girl!” Your hands grabbed his face as your babbled and drooled, excited to see your father. “Were you a good girl for Luke?”

“She ate a lot more than she usually does, so she left me a great surprise when I woke her up from her nap.”

“Awesome, now I don’t have to wait for any surprises tonight! Thanks, buddy!” Luke rolled his eyes but laughed. He bid his goodbye and you were left alone with your father.

“So, you ready to go to sleep?” You shook your head and giggled. “What do you mean? You don’t wanna go to sleep with daddy?” Your face scrunched up in thought before you began to giggle and clap. “That’s my girl!”

Matt took his time to get you both ready. You were “talking” to him with your best ability. At certain times he could understand what you were saying, but most of the time it was just you repeating the words “dada” over and over again.

You were rocked to sleep that night, a bottle in your mouth and soft music playing in the background. You felt safe in Matt’s arms. He was warm and he smelled so good, you couldn’t help but cuddle yourself further into him.

Like every night, you slept on his chest, with the covers pulled tightly around you so you don’t shift. Your arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as you slept soundly with your pacifier in your mouth. When you woke up, though, your pacifier was on the other side of the bed, and your head was in his neck. You began to speak to him, saying “dada” over and over again, but he wouldn’t wake up. You then tried to kiss him on the cheek, like he did to you to wake you up, but it didn’t really work out; it turned out to more of a lick.

“What…are you doing? He whispered slightly, his arms wrapping tighter around you. You began babbling again and “kissing” him to the best of your ability. “You’re giving daddy kisses, huh?”

You giggled at his voice, and he turned you around and started tickling and kissing you. Both of your laughs were filling the room, it was the perfect way to wake up.

A foul stench suddenly filled his nose and he groaned. “Did you leave me a surprise, Y/N?!”


End file.
